Walking Away
by Shel.Daring2Dream
Summary: His falsehood drove her off the edge. He left her and now it’s her turn to turn her back to him. Yet this time she’s not coming back… KagInu. Character deaths. Fluff in later chapters.


**_Walking Away_**

_His falsehood drove her off the edge. He left her and now it's her turn to turn her back to him. Yet this time she's not coming back…KagInu_

* * *

The wind howls around the petit figure of a lone woman, her deep chocolate curls whipping her distressed face. The milky texture of her skin is now stained by the hard caress of salty streams flowing down her checks. Puffy red eyes stare blindly away as she bolts through the endless night, deeper into the unforgiving forest and away from her formidable woes. She can run for eternity, but will never be able to hide from the truth; the harsh reality of his words that still pierce her heart sharper then a thousand swards. Tonight will cease her pain, stop her suffering, end her life. 

She stumbles through the forest, excess tree limbs snagging her newly blood stained school uniform. Yet in the rush of the icy air against what is left of her shattered being, she can only think of one thing: how he left. The image of a silver haired man's bare feet clucking away on the dew covered grass clouds her mind. Her heart throbs as she recalls his back turned to her, leaving her with a broken heart and nothing but a tattered soul. Rejuvenation fills her once tired legs as she revives the determination to escape the ache in her heart. So she runs, scampering away as if it alone will erase his mere memory. Alas, she is not that lucky.

With a jolt she collides with the ground; the tell-tale sticky red liquid oozing out of the fresh cuts in her parchment paper skin. As if the fates despise her, she hears a rustle in the distance. The distinct crunching of those same clawed feet whose memory still mocks her mind pounds in her brain as she realizes her pain bearer, her lover, is rapidly approaching. She has to leave, to end her suffering, to get away from him. After all, this is the only way for him to survive in a society soul bent to believe one's worth is only proportional to one's blood. Picking up her defeated body, she plunges into the core of the thick forest.

Her mind wonders to distant places, while her feet wildly carry her to her most sacred place, or rather _their_ most sacred place, the location of their once blossoming love. Subconsciously she knows this is where the deed must be carried out; it only makes sense to bring an end to the suffering where it initiated. Following the path she knows all too well, she hurries along side the rush of water as it flows through the stream's rough waves. She scampers over the dewed covered green, her clogs sinking into the muck of the water's edge. Darkness completely covers the night leaving only the stars to illuminate the monstrous current of salty spray as it crashes to the bottom of the large cliff. Amazing how menacing the area looks, a complete contrast to the serene environment it had once created when her beloved was down on his knee, an ornate band held out as he forever promised her his love by the edge of the waterfall.

As if on cue, he arrives. His red robe flaps in the untamed breeze displaying abundant rips in the fabric, no doubt forced upon his clothing in the heat of the hunt. Mournful eyes scream mercy and determination as he glances at the woman, praying that his remorse will be evident only through his stare. But, it is too late. Now it is his turn to feel the sensation of one's heart being ripped out and torn into an infinite amount of miniscule pieces. It is his turn to feel the shun of seeing the back of the one he held most dear as she walks away from him and out of his life. It is his turn, but unlike him, she refuses to go back on her word. She will not come crawling back, begging for unfathomable forgiveness. This will be the end.

The man steps forward, his clothing beating against the wind in rhythm with the fluid motions of the woman's frayed uniform. Ignoring the crunch of leaves as he approaches, her gaze falls to the base of the flood of water, her mind continuously gauging the extent of the plunge.

"Kagome, please. Do not do this." The man's plead is soft, shame present at his own actions. It is his fault; he is the one that is driving her to do this, this deplorable sin. Alas, she can not be to blame. If it wasn't for his betrayal, they would still be together on their own personal heaven built only upon their undying affections. His eyes shut in pure agony as he recalls the events that happened only hours ago.

"That's enough." Finality commands her tone as she never even turns to face her beloved. "What's done is done, fret no more." An isolated tear trickles down her face as she says her final words, "Good-bye InuYasha, know that my heart will always belong to you."

Hearing the formality in her voice, his eyes shoot open. With out stretched arms he takes off after her, hoping to catch her before she makes an even larger mistake then his own. Darting across the distance between them, his heart screams in anguish as her knees bend and she leaps from his view. Her words ring throughout his splintered mind as the figure of his beloved descends down the depths of the endless cliff. A splash in the polar liquid is the last sound made before her broken body bubbles up to the surface.

For the second time in one evening, the man turns his back her. Internally he mourns for his lover, but he can not allow his grief to show. After all, it is forbidden for a demon, much less a half demon, to show affections towards a mere human. Their union's demise was inevitable, but that didn't stop them. Yet he knew the shame his impure background would bring to her. For her to escape the ridicule of his own birth, he came to her earlier in the evening and lied straight to her face as the heart wrenching words escaped his lips. "I don't love you."

For a demon to experience pain over a simple human's death is unfathomable and will lead to the discovery of the affair that they had worked so diligently to keep hidden from the world. So he walks away with the moonless sky weeping above him, just as though nothing happened at all.

**_Complete (?)_**

* * *

Ok, incase you were wondering, this is InuYasha's human night. I made it so that he proposed to her by a waterfall instread of the Sacred Tree. Why? Because I said so. Ha! Ok, it's just because for this story it just seemed right. I wrote this story because I was frustrated at my crush/boyfriend. (Seriously I don't know what we are anymore.) This actually was a project for school, but I changed in for FF so it was KagInu friendly. I like it considering it was only allowed to be 3 pages long, and when I converted it I stuck with that length too.

I may want to continue, like go back and explain how it got to this point, but I need to work on my other stories first. For now this is complete, but I might make it into a full story later. Let me know if you want me to continue.

Also, my shoulder operation is on Dec. 20th, so I won't be updating anyway for a while. I'm sorry!!!

Hope you enjoyed!!!

Love,  
Shel


End file.
